Palladine And Kallamia
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: The Charmed Ones find out that they have cousins. And one of the cousins is very evil. A three installment/chapter story.


Palladine And Kallamia

Chapter: 1 Palladine

Phoebe rushes to the manors door with repeated knocking at it "Alright, alright I'm coming already. Give it a break !" she opens the door, of which a very young yet dashing male stumbles through "What the hell buddy ?" asks Phoebe. Prue & Piper sitting at the counter in the kitchen having voted two against one for Phoebe to answer the door. It being seven in the morning, & all three of the Charmed Ones having the day off for once.

"Oh excuse me" responds the male having stumbled, but caught his footing. Standing strait up now perfect posture "I do apologize but I really need your help" begging says the male, a pleading look in his eyes with a touch of knowing

"Oooh. Oooh, oooh" says Phoebe catching on quick, Phoebe & both of her sisters still in their pajama bottoms & tops not having expected to have to deal with anything witchy this early "Prue, Piper !" shouts Phoebe they both come running sliding in theirs socks looking at the new arrival

Standing well over six feet tell, having dark brown hair, dark brown eyes with glasses, & looking like he can barely dress himself "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself..." he says holding out his hand kissing Prues, Pipers, & Phoebes hand oldest to youngest "My name is Palladine" nodding his head up & down, pronouncing his name as Pal-la-dine

"Hey buddy get back to you know what" responds Phoebe closing the manors door finally behind him, Piper adding "Yeah. Mister" all four of them walking into the living room, Prue not having said a word yet just looking at Palladine oddly

Prue, Piper, & Phoebe take a sit on the couch Palladine directly across from them sitting in a chair "See. I'm warlock"

"Piper freeze him !" Prue finally says. Piper raises her hands trying to but he just doesn't seem to be freezing "Whats wrong ?" asks Prue through gritted teeth without trying to move her lips, doing just the same Piper answers "Its not working !"

Palladine just looking at all three of them "Seee. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not THAT kind of warlock" Phoebe looking oddly at him now with a raised eyebrow Palladine goes on to explain himself "I'm not really a witch but I'm not really a wizard, and slash or a mage so I'm a warlock"

"You mean the evil kind ?" asks Prue

"Yes. That kind" Palladine says answering, his eyes going wide with shock "I mean no not that kind"

"I thought their was only one kind" responds Piper

"Well..." says Palladine trying to answer Piper but he gets distracted by both Prue & now Phoebe looking at him oddly "Um is something the matter ?" he asks now looking at them oddly as well

"You have a sister. don't you ?" asks Prue

"Why yes" answers Palladine

"Her name is Kallamia ?" asks Phoebe

"Why yes" answers Palladine

Piper is now herself looking oddly a Palladine asking "And we're cousins arn't we ?"

"Umm. Yes" he responds looking confused himself

Prue finishes up asking "And you and Kallamia are twins ?"

He nods looking really extremely confused "Yes, but..." now looking totally lost "I thought you three the Charmed Ones know that already..." he raises his hands in frustration "I'm so totally lost I would have thought you would have remembered. I just can't seem to apologize enough" looking like a chicken with its head cut off having a hard time breathing hyper ventilating "Oh dear. Oh my"

"Take it easy" Piper says

Phoebe says "Yeah. In and out just breath slowly"

"I'm just so sorry l-l-like I said I thought the three of you know..." trying to breath out worry he says "I don't know why just don't know why mother decided to name me Palladine I'm defiantly am not a warrior. A warrior I am not" shaking his head _'No'_ having stated it firmly

"Okay..." says Prue sternly "You need to calm down now so you can tell us what the hell is going ?"

"What is yours and your sisters power ?" asks Piper "ability ?" adds Phoebe

"Oh" his breathing quite suddenly returning to normal at the mention of magic "W-W-well my power is the power of flame. I can control flame in all its form" all three sisters look at each thinking along the same lines _'Isn't that an evil power'_ "Its really quite an exerting thing to control flame. Fire. It is" he says not noticing their looks

"Isn't the power of flame an evil power ?" asks Piper

"Well no, well yes, well no..." he says trying find words "You see magic is all in how a person uses it, and not the power or ability itself" nodding his head to his own statement "That is what my mother always said" nodding his head again to his own statement

Phoebe smiles thinking to herself _'Just like how Cole only uses his power for good now'_ Piper playfully slaps Phoebe on the leg knowing what she is thinking about almost mind reading. Prue looks at what appears to be her cousin with suspicion still looming in the air "What is your twin sisters power ?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh so sorry" says Palladine "She has the power of cold and all of its aspects..." inhaling then exhaling hissing lightly then saying deeply "And she is very, very, very bad. I mean evil bad"

"You can stop saying sorry now !" says Phoebe, saying both statements with more edge then she intended, normally wouldn't mind the over use of sorry, but it being far to early in the morning for her not even having had a full cup of coffee yet "We get it your sorry !"

Palladine jumps raising his hands scared the curtains burst into flame, Piper freezes the fire, & Prue rushes to get the fire-extinguisher. Prue uses it putting out the fire, putting the device down "Sor..." almost saying sorry correcting himself upon seeing the glare from Phoebe "W-W-well W-W-What I mean to say is that fright is my trigger" nodding his head

Both Prue & Piper sit back down, Piper says "Well at-least we know his telling the truth about that" Piper says

"And that his magical" says Phoebe

Prue eying Palladine, saying "There's only one problem with you being our cousin"

"That's right !" exclaims Piper

"Your a male !" states Phoebe

"And that's a problem ?" asks Palladine totally not understanding what the Charmed Ones are getting at "And how ?"

"Grams said only females have ever been born in the Warren, Halliwell bloodline" Piper says

Palladine laughs nervously with reason none of the Charmed Ones are laughing with him "She did, did she ?"

Prue levelly stares at him "Yeah she did"

Palladine finally stops laughing having noticed none of the Charmed Ones are laughing with him "Well that's true no male has ever been born in the main Warren, Halliwell line..."

"So" says Piper, then asking "How do you explain yourself mister ?"

Now continuing before the interruption "But the farther away from the main line a bloodline goes the more chances there is of a male being born" Palladine explains "And well I am your cousin" thinking in his head _'First, second, third'_ counting "Sixth, seventh. No make that eighth removed" he finally proclaims "That's how I'm possible"

Phoebe shrugs "I guess that's possible"

"So your our cousin eighth removed ?" asks Piper

"Yes" Paladine says nodding his, Prue thinks to herself _'I'm not buying it'_ Palladine finally asking "So do you believe me ? Will you help me against my twin sister ?"

"Not yet" says Prue flat out. & forthright

"Yeah !" says Phoebe, then asking "If your our eighth cousins removed, and have known us as children what is our powers ?" to which both Prue & Piper nod their heads

Looking at Piper first, Palladine says "You have the power to freeze time"

Phoebe responds "But shes an easy one, she just used her power in front of you"

Palladine shrugs his shoulders slightly defeated, but not done yet looking over a Phoebe "You have the Power of premonition" now looking at Prue finally "And you have the power of telekinesis"

"We need to talk" responds Prue, Palladine just looking at all three of them not having caught on yet, Palladine seeming to be quite dense at times

"Go into the kitchen and grab yourself a cup of coffee" Phoebe says, Paladine mouths _'Oh'_ without actually saying it standing up, & walking into the kitchen "Help yourself" Phoebe says, then grumbles quite clearly exaggerating "I certainly havn't had any yet"

Prue leads the conversation asking her younger sisters "Do we believe him ?"

"I don't see any reason not to" responds Phoebe "I mean, so far it seems to me like his been honest with us"

"Plus he did know our powers" Prue says

Phoebe exclaims "But all demons and warlocks know our Powers"

"He didn't freeze when I tried to freeze him" states Piper

Phoebe adding "Or when you tried to freeze the fire that he started"

"Yeah. But..." Prue says "That just means he could be a very powerful warlock, or an upper level demon"

"And not only that our past selves did have pyrokinesis, and cryokinesis" Phoebe states

"That's right" Piper says "P. Russell Phoebe's past self did have pyrokinesis or if you prefer was a firestarter, P. Bowen Prue's past self did have cryokinesis" at which time Phoebe nods her head

"But..." Prue says at having to put forth yet another minus "P. Russell Phoebe's past self was evil" Phoebe now nodding her head rather sadly

"Plus evil doesn't just knock on our door claiming to be an eighth cousin removed" Piper adds, but then states as a minus "He is a male though" all three of the Charmed Ones having to be gender biases at the moment with profound reason

"Yeah normally they burst through the front door, or shimmer in, or blink in" proclaims Phoebe continuing where Piper left off

"True" responds Prue "But this could be a new ploy, a new tactic" all three sisters having put forth their own pluses, & minuses the discussion having come to an end it is now time for action in their eyes, & minds.

"Well there's only one way for us to find out for sure" states Piper

"Summon Grams" Prue says

"What do we do about him until then ?" asks Phoebe, then saying "I mean if he is truly an innocent we can't just turn him away"

"Your right" says Prue looking at Phoebe

"Why don't I take him to a public place" suggests Piper "It doesn't require the Power of Three to summon a spirit"

"Good idea" Prue beams "You'll have the advantage of being in public just in case he is a bad guy"

Phoebe adds "Plus you'll be able to freeze him"

Piper shouts "Palladine !" Palladine comes rushing into the living room tripping over his own feet as he does so tumbling down rolling oh so not smoothly, he seeming also to the sisters that his clumsy every once in awhile, all three sisters get the look of grimace on their faces "Oh-Ah" says Piper, as Palladine gets up dusting himself off looking rather embarrassed "My sisters need to do something before we can trust you fully" speaking outright to Palladine, & honestly "Why don't we leave somewhere, like a restaurant, or something along those lines"

Palladine shrugs his shoulders "Oh alright" says Palladine slumping his shoulders looking defeated at the moment adding very silently to himself "If we must" none of the sisters hearing him, both he & Piper leave the manor

* * *

The Manor (The Attic)...

(Shortly After Piper And Paladine Leave)...

Prue grabbing ten white candles & one white chalk, Phoebe clearing away an area from in front of the Book of Shadows podium the sisters working in unison. As soon as Phoebe has enough area cleared Prue draws a circle with the white chalk lining the ten white candles to be equally spaced around the circle, Phoebe going along after Prue lighting the white candles. Both Prue & Phoebe standing behind the podium now, Prue recites the spell;

"Hear me now, hear my cries spirits from the other side cross now the great divide"

Several bright yellow floating orbs flow down out of nowhere from the ceiling of the attic Grams says before fully materializing "Yes ? My beautiful girls" appearing in the white & white candled circle partly transparent, partly solid but still see through

Prue steps forward "Grams we have something important to ask you" Phoebe walks to the attics window looking down out of it

"Whats that ?" asks Grams

Without turning around Phoebe asks "Do we have cousins ?"

Grams looks shocked answering "I'm really surprised you two even remember"

"So..." says Prue, then asking "We do ?"

"Yeah you do" responds Grams "But all three of you were so young at the time"

"Are they twins ?" asks Prue

And before Grams can even answer Phoebe asks still not turning around from looking out the window "Do they have the powers of pyrokinesis, and cryokinesis ?"

"Why yes I do believe so" answers Grams both being a _'Yes'_ then saying "And if memory serves me correctly right their names were Palladine and Kallamia" Grams now asks her own question "But how do you two remember this it was so long ago ?"

Prue answers "Well one of them payed us a visit"

"And apparently wants help against the other" adds Phoebe, as Phoebe is looking down she sees a young woman heading towards the manor front doors "I think the other twin is paying us a visit" the female bearing a striking resemblance to Paladine exactly his female mirror

"I think that's my que to leave" says Grams, leaving the exact same way she came, letting the Charmed Ones deal with the problem like she knows they can; having total utter faith in them even when it seems like she doesn't.

The End Of Chapter: 1 Palladine, Stay Tuned For Chapter: 2 Kallamia...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: The Charmed Ones find out that they have cousins. And one of the cousins is very evil. A three installment/chapter story.

Author's Note: Just a story I've had rolling around my head for at-least a year now if not more.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.


End file.
